Wild Thing
by lucefatale
Summary: Jack Olsson has no time for arseholes who make his baby sister cry. But he might make time for the cute little redhead who has befriended her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review! Please enjoy x**

Chapter One

"I just don't understand, why now?" Jack grumbled when he met his family outside the airport. "Sandy and I have one year of school left. Ya couldn't wait just one year?"

He was convinced that some fault of this lay with himself. His family had gone vacationing to sunny California and somehow, come August, made the decision to stay there. Jack reckoned that had he joined them, instead of choosing to stay home and work, the whole thing would have been but a momentary thought.

But no.

Jack found himself being shipped over to America to reunite with his family, leaving behind his mates, a steady job, and his beloved motorcycle. Good ol' reliable Bess had been sold to his, now ex, employer at the garage, leaving Jack with a sizeable amount in his pocket but an ache in his chest. He had rebuilt her from the engine up with his own hands and money, only to have to leave her behind.

"Fuckin' America." He grumbled, only for his father to smack him round the back of his head.

The only thing that brought even a hint of a smile to Jack's face was seeing Sandy again.

"So then, tiny. What's this I hear about a summer romance, ey?" Jack grinned and collapsed on his new bed, having dumped his luggage on the floor. Sandy perched next to him, allowing Jack to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "My little sister finally found herself a beau?"

The furious blush that spread on Sandy's cheeks was almost worth the weak punch she aimed at his stomach. Jack cackled in amusement at her reaction.

"Come on, spill it." He squeezed her shoulder.

"He's not... He's not my beau." Sandy rolled her eyes, biting down on her lower lip. "It's not like I'm going to get to see him again. But... He was nice. I really liked him." Her face fell slightly, her brown eyes saddened.

"He treat you right?" Jack ran his roughened hand through her blonde hair as she rested her head against him.

"Yes. He was so sweet and kind. We spent almost everyday with each other on the beach." Sandy sighed softly. "I miss him."

"Well, life knows what it's doing. Who knows, now that we're staying here for the foreseeable future, maybe you'll see him again." Jack yawned tiredly. "Christ, I'm knackered."

" You should try get an early night. It was a long flight." Sandy lifted herself from his shoulder, rising from his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jack ran a hand through his loose curls and absentmindedly scratched at the stubble that covered his jaw. "I gotta lot to do before school starts next week. First off, I need to look into buying a new bike, which is probably going to cost me a bloody bomb. Good thing I managed to save so much this summer, huh. Then I can see about checking out some local garages, see if any of 'em are in need of a part time mechanic." He stood up and stretched, his t-shirt riding up a little exposing a strip of tanned stomach.

"Alright, well, I can help show you around a few places. And I think I've seen a couple of garages and repair shops about town." Sandy smiled up at him sweetly. Jack grinned in response.

"Thanks, tiny. I'll see ya tomorrow, alright? I love you." He pressed a kiss against the top of her head and pulled her into a brief warm hug.

"Yeah. Night, Jack. I love you too." Sandy was almost out of the room when Jack remembered something he'd forgotten to ask.

"Say, Sandy. What was this fella's name?" He asked curiously as he pulled off his leather jacket. Sandy smiled wistfully.

"His name's Danny. Danny Zuko."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review! Hope you enjoy x**

Chapter Two

"Ah, now that's more like it!" Jack stood in the driveway of the house, surrounded by tools and covered in black grease, grinning brightly. "You absolute bloody beaut!" He cried out adoringly, his hair mussed and ruffled from the gentle wind that blew through the air.

"Jack." Sandy hid an amused smile behind her hand. "It's only a motorcycle. Not a newborn babe."

Jack threw a hurt expression at her and moved closer to the newly rebuilt bike. His white t-shirt was covered in grease stains, his jeans were worn and mucky, and his hands and arms were littered with indistinct oil stains and grubby marks. Despite this, his bright smile and whiskey coloured eyes shone through his rugged and messy appearance.

"Don't listen to her, Nellie, you're my best girl." He patted the leather seat, cursing when he accidentally smeared a bit of grease on the seat. He pulled a clean rag from his back pocket and started polishing the muck from the leather.

"You've called it Nellie?" Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? She is a Nellie. Don't ya think?" Jack crossed his arms, his exposed biceps bulging against the fabric of his t-shirt. He eyed his bike critically.

"It's an inanimate object, Jack." Sandy reminded him, causing an overly dramatic gasp to come from his mouth.

"Don't you listen to that mean ol' sister of mine. She's just jealous that she can't drive. No she can't, you lovely girl." He cooed at the bike, switching between admiring the vehicle and mock-glaring at his sister.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Good on ya, Jack." Sandy giggled at her brother's pout. "She looks a lot like your old bike, Bess."

"Yeah, they're both similar models. Only difference is this one's not quite as old." Jack shrugged, throwing his rag over his shoulder. "Anyway, I think it's all sorted now. Her engine should be running like a total dream. Guess I'll see if it's all good tomorrow on route to Rydell."

The twins spent the remainder of the evening listening to the radio. Sandy, much to the amusement of her older brother, kept panicking and worrying about the next day, hoping it would be alright and she would make nice friends. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't really give a damn. He passed his time reading, and trying to scrub off all the dirt and muck that stained his tan skin from working on his new bike.


End file.
